


Balancing Act

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Drama, F/M, Ficlet, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-21
Updated: 2009-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an arrangement that suits them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balancing Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snegurochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/gifts).



The dinner party had gone well, Ginny thought. Harry and Neville had been quiet, but then, they had just returned from their honeymoon, and Ron had more than made up for them by telling jokes that she suspected he'd picked up from George. Hermione had been quite chatty too, discussing cookery with Draco, who had prepared the meal for the six of them.

"I never understood why you married him," said Ron in an undertone as Ginny sorted through the tangled pile of capes on the bed to find his and Hermione's so they could leave. "But I see you have him well-trained. Doing the cooking himself? And the cleaning? Pretty impressive, Ginny." He nudged her and winked. "Who'd have thought Mal- Draco would become a henpecked husband?"

Ginny only smiled and handed Ron the two capes, then picked up Harry's and Neville's as well.

"Goodbye, thanks for coming," she told everyone as they left, Draco at her side, one arm around her.

"It all worked splendidly tonight," she said once they'd all gone. "The salmon mousse was marvellous, everyone thought so."

"Mm-hm." Draco's eyes sparkled as he pushed back the lock of pale hair that had fallen forward over his eyes. "But I was ready for them to leave. I could see you were, too."

He touched her breasts through her dress, pushing aside the shawl draped in loose folds, his fingers unerringly drawn to the clamps that tormented her nipples."Bedroom," he murmured. "I want to see that big plug in your arse as I beat you."

"Yes, Draco." Ginny followed him obediently. Even after four years together, she still melted when he took control. Ginny might dominate Draco in other areas of their life, but she submitted whole-heartedly in the bedroom – an arrangement that suited them both.

**Author's Note:**

> For snegurochka_lee, who wanted Draco/Ginny, D/s.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pierced](https://archiveofourown.org/works/125690) by [Celandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine)
  * [Yours to Command](https://archiveofourown.org/works/127020) by [Celandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine)




End file.
